High School Destination
by AdamTobiasGrayson
Summary: This story is a combination of Final Destination and High School Musical. I did add a few characters that are not in the FD series of or the HSM movie. I ain't good at summaries FINISHED formally red-tailed-hawkman
1. Trailer

note:I own nothing no characters or refrences in this book except KC,RAW, And LANE

Trailer

_First It went for Alex._

**SHOWS**_-_

_Alex Browning standing in front of train tracks.  
Flight 180 crashing._

_Memorial Service._

_Alex and Carter arguing_

_Alex getting electricuted_

_Then It haunted Kimberly._

**SHOWS-**

_Kimberly Corman in driver seat._

_Logs falling of truck._

_Thomas Burke slamming on brakes._

_Quick slide of Rory,Kat,Eugene,Evan,Tim,Nora_

_It tormented Wendy_

**SHOWS-**

_Wendy crying on roller coaster._

_Picture of Jason._

_Kevin and Carrie._

_Lewis playing Strength Test game._

_Ashley and Ashlen looking disquisted._

_Frankie recording Ashley and Ashlen._

_Julie and Wendy bloddy faces_

_Now It has new victims._

**SHOWS-**

_Kelsi Nielsen_

_Jason Cross_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Troy Bolton_

_Zeke Baylor_

_Lane Johnston_

_Sharpay Evans _

_Ryan Evans_

_Chad Danforth _

_Taylor McKessi_

_RAW  
KC_

_**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen**_

_**Shows Kelsi Bloody**_

_**Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross**_

_**Shows Jason jumping up bleachers**_

_**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**_

_**Shows Gabi crying in KC's shoulder**_

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**_

_**Shows Troy shouting "Gabi"**_

_**Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor**_

_**Shows Zeke cooking creme brulle**_

_**Lane Johnston as Herself**_

_**Shows Lane falling**_

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**_

_**Shows Sharpay freaking out**_

_**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**_

_**Shows Ryan falling over ledge**_

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**_

_**Shows Chad running into aquarium**_

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**_

_**Shows Taylor running across the road**_

**_Rus Alex Web as RAW  
Shows RAW walking towards camera_**

**_Kenneth Conner as KC  
Shows KC sweating_**

_**Guest starring**_

_**Devon Sawa as Alex Browning**_

_**Ali Larter as Clear Rivers**_

_**Will they survive or will IT finish a list once?**_


	2. The premonition

Note: This story doesn't go with the movies.

and Alex Browning & Clear Rivers. are still alive. I don't own Final Destination or High School Musical. I do own Rus Alex Web (RAW) & Kenneth Conner (KC) AFTER FINAL DESTINATION 3

Chapter 1: The Premonition

Kenneth Connor ,age 17, was sitting in the back of the school bus to go on the field trip.

"K.C., you excited bro",Chad Danforth sat in the seat next to him,

"Cause you should be."

"Dude, its just a CLASS field trip. In that sentence class means awful."

" Hey that's not entirely true, ask Rus."

A tall dude walked up and took a seat after smacking Chad.

"I told you the next time you called me that I was gonna smack ya."

"Jeez Loueez, you should be a boxer."

"What's up R.A.W,"K.C. said.

"Dude I can't believe that the school is taking us to Orangeburg to watch wrestling",RAW is excited. I'm not naming this character after WWE RAW)

"All right kids , excuse me 'teens' everybody put your butts in a seat cause we're heading out," Coach Bolton announced.

Kelsi and Jason sat behind Coach Bolton , who is driving.Behind them

was Gabriella and Troy. Zeke reading a cook book and Lane sitting next to him.Ryan and Sharpay was behind them,Chad moved up to sit

with Taylor and K.C and R.A.W took up the a back seat.Ash, Jake, and Preacher were sitting across from them.

"Yeah lets get rolling," Chad shouted. Others whooped.

The bus got of to a bumpy start." Why couldn't there be seat belts,"R.A.W complained." You're not scared are ya?",KC asked.

"NO!"

Chad yelled, "Yeah Coach, can ya try to lay of the bumps?"

"No can do Danforth",Coach replied.

The bus started creaking and squeaking. Then the front tire blew.

The students screamed while Coach was trying to calm them down.

The Coach turned around and didn't watch where he was going and hit a building. A few building chunks fell through the roof of the bus and crushed Kelsi and Jason.

Sharpay "OMG".

Ryan"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

Gabby got up and stood in the aisle." Gabriella sit back down," Coach Bolton shouted.A building chunk fell and crushed her.

"GABI!!,"Troy shouted.

Troy, Zeke, Lane, and Taylor scrambled off the bus.

Up the road a car blew up and the door flew toward the bus. It cut Troy and Zeke in half.

"Holy." Lane was scared back onto the bus ,but slipped on Gabi's blood. A building chunk that was standing straight up fell and crushed her back.

Chad chased after Taylor. "Taylor come back!", he called. She stopped in the middle of the road . Chad got to her but then they were hit by an 18-wheeler.

"Ryan what do we do," Sharpay was freaking.

"Lets just sit here and nothing will happen," Ryan said.

The bus roof fell on Ryan and Sharpay killing them instantly.

RAW ran to the front of the bus looking for help," HELP!!!!!!!"

A tree fell on the hood of the bus blowing the engine up and blowing RAW and KC up. coach Bolton left the bus to find help after Gabby kicked the bucket.)

The heat on KC's face was extreme then it was 10 minutes earlier.

"--- put your butts in a seat cause we're heading out."

"Yeah lets get--,"Chad started.

"Coach we can't leave!",KC yelled.

"Why not?"

"There will be a big accident if we leave Coach!"

"KC chill dude,chill",Raw tried to calm him down.

"There will be no chilling. We have to STAY!!!"

"Okay I'll tell the other busses to go ahead."

"What was that man. Now I won't be able to watch wrestling live for another year!",Raw exclaimed.

"You'll thank me later."

The other busses tire blew and hit the building.

Then after a few minutes it blew up.

Everyone just stared at KC. "What?"

RAW "Thanks?"


	3. 2 Down, 13 To Go

Chapter 2: 2 Down, 8 to go

One week later:

Kelsi:KC can you talk you stick around for a second?

KC:Sure Kelsi whats up?

Kelsi:I was on the internet last week and a pop-up aid said 'Flight 180 Survivors Claim That Death After Them'.

KC:You didn't click on it did ya? You know what they say 'Curiosity killed the cat.

Kelsi:I think you killed the cat KC.

KC:What? Wait you read the article in the paper, didn't you?

Kelsi:What article? I was talking about the Flight 180 article.

KC:Thats what I was talkin about,he laughed nervously.

Kelsi:What I meant is that when you stopped the bus you made Death angry and he's after us.

KC:Thats a good thing?

Kelsi:NO!! Its coming to kill us in the order we died in your vision.

KC:Well that can't be right cause you died first.

Kelsi had a worried look on her face.

KC:But don't worry nothing will happen to you.

She faked a smile.

Kelsi:I have to stay after school and help Ms.Darbus,so you can go on home.

KC:You sure you'll be okay?

Kelsi nodded.

KC:OK, but if ya need me I got my cell.

He left.

Kelsi walked down the hall and took a shortcut through the gym.

Jason was shooting basketball.

Kelsi on the bleachers and waited for him. The bleachers broke and she fell through.

Jason:KELSI!!!!!

Jason ran more like jumped) up the bleachers and jumped in the hole.

Kelsi had blood running down her face.He could see her breathing.

Jason:Kelsi, are you okay?

He never heard an answer. A basketball goal fell over and hit the button to close the bleachers. Jason and Kelsi were squished.

**A/N: review this ASAP. Please and Thanks. Any suggetions or questions put in reviews or email me.**


	4. Visions and Streetlights

Chapter 3:Signs and Street Lights 

On the way...

Alex's cell rings.

Alex:Hello.

Clear(over phone):Alex, we're a little late.

Alex:Don't worry about it. We are to.

Clear:Let's just meet at the new pizza place and walk from there.

Alex:Alright.Later.

At the Pizza Place.

Alex:Hey Clear.

Clear:I missed you Alex.

She gives him a hug.

Alex has a vision.

A girl with black hair is walking on the street across from them A boy is walking with her. A street light falls and kills her. The boy screams.

END OF VISION.

Clear: What did you see Alex?

Alex looks around and sees the girl.

Alex:HEY!!!

Boy: GABI LOOK OUT!

She looks around. The boy runs and pushes her out of the way of the light.

Girl: Thanks.

Boy: How did you know that would happen.

Alex: I saw it in a vision.

Boy: Me too.

Girl: What?

Boy: I'm KC.

Alex: I'm Alex.

KC:The guy from Flight 180.

KC helps the girl up: This is Gabriella.

Gabriella: Call me Gabi.

Alex shakes both of there hands: Need a lift?

KC:Sure.

Clear runs up: Alex, is that what you saw?

Alex stands up:Yeah. I'm going to give them a ride to.. Where you two going?

Gabi: To our friends. Our friends died yesterday, so We're going to break the news to everybody.

Clear: Were they supposed to be in that bus wreck?

Gabi: They were on the bus with us. KC said that he had a vision that the bus would wreck though.

Alex and Clear looked worried.

Alex: Lets take you to your friends.

Chad and Troy were walking to RAW's house.

Chad: What did Gabby want us to come here for?

Troy: Don't no.

A car hit a nearby street light. It fell over and killed Troy.

Blood splattered on Chad.

Chad: HOLY.

He ran to RAW's screaming.


	5. Can You Smell What Zeke's Cooking

Chapter 4:Can You Smell What Zeke's Cooking

Gabriella and KC walked into the house with 2 unknown people.

RAW: Gabriella. KC. Why are you bringing unknown people to my house?

KC:Be nice RAW.

Gabby: This is Alex, and Clear.

RAW: Come on in.

RAW: Make yourself at home. Zeke's cooking.

Ryan,Sharpay,Lane and Taylor were sitting on the couch talking.

RAW: Gabi, explain what you told me to KC.

Gabi started to tell them how KC saved her.

Lane: Where's Kelsi and Jason.

Gabi looked down: They were killed yesterday.

KC looked in shock he whispered: Wait.

Gabi: What?

KC:Troy.

RAW jumped up: Do you smell something burning.

Alex: Who did you say was in the kitchen.

RAW:Zeke.

KC looked into the kitchen: Zeke?

He walked to the stove and turned it off. A chair was on the ground.

He opened the stove and saw Zeke all burnt. He threw up.

He walked into the living room.

There was a long silence.

Ryan finally spoke: What happened.

KC:Zeke's dead.

Everyone: What?

KC:You don't wanna know.KC turned to Alex: I don't get it, he didn't die till Troy died.

KC sat next to Gabby. She looked worried.

KC: He'll be okay.

She smiled weakly.

Chad burst through the door.

RAW:Chad,what the heck happened to you?

Chad looked down: Troy he ...

Gabby started to cry.

KC tried to comfort her.

4 down. 4 to go.


	6. Lane

Chapter 5:Lane

After Gabby calmed down KC offered to take her home. Clear went with them.

Chad started to make a list:KC said that Lane is next, then Ryan or Sharpay,then me, then Taylor, then RAW, and finally KC.

Lane: But that means I'm next.

Alex: That's why we are going to keep an eye on you.

Taylor: That's right.

Ryan: I can't I have to work.

Alex: Ryan no you can't leave.

Sharpay:My brother can leave if he wants to.

Ryan:Sharpay would it kill you to be nice.

Sharpay:Yes.

Lane: As long as I'm next he's not Alex. Besides its his choice.

Sharpay:See.

Alex gave up.

Sharpay hugged Ryan:Take care.

Ryan: I will.

Ryan left.

RAW:Sharpay where does he work?

Sharpay:At the new aquarium.

Sharpay started to leave.

Alex: Where are you going?

Sharpay:To the mall.

Chad: You can't go to the mall with death after you.

Sharpay:In case you weren't listening , I'm not next.

Alex: Its still not safe, but its your choice.

Sharpay:Thank you. then she left.

Lane: I think we should leave.

RAW: I'll stay here and what for the cops.

Taylor: I'll keep him company.

Chad: You two be careful.

They walked across the road.When they reached the middle of the road Lane fell in a manhole.

Lane:AAAAHHHH

Chad: LANE YOU OKAY?

No answer

Alex: LANE ARE YOU OKAY.

Still nothing.

Alex (to Chad): Go get a flashlight.

Chad: Right.

A few minutes later he came back with a light.

Alex took the flashlight:I'ma go down and get her.Call Clear and tell her to find Sharpay,then go find Ryan.

Chad: Right.

Chad took out his cell and started dialing.

Clear: Alex?

Chad (over phone): No its Chad. (Clear was disappointed.)

Listen uh... Lane fell in a manhole so Alex went down to check on her.

Clear:Alright.

Chad: He said to tell you to go find Sharpay while I look for Ryan.

Clear: Do you know where she's at?

Chad: She went to the mall.

Clear:Alright. Be careful Chad.

Chad: You to.

They hung up.

KC:Who was that.

Clear: It was Chad. Lane fell in a manhole.

KC gasped and Gabriella started to cry again.

KC:Hey stop crying Gabi.

He hugged her with one arm. She just started crying in his arm.

He stopped at a red-light.

Clear: Alex doesn't know if she's dead, Chad said to drop me off at the mall and look for---

CRACK!!!!!!


	7. Ryan's Fear

Chapter 6: Ryan's Fear

Alex found Lane at the bottom of the manhole.

Alex: Lane?

He couldn't find a pulse.

Either Ryan or Sharpay's next.

He started up the manhole.

CRACK!!!!!

Clear and Gabriella screamed.KC just was to shocked to do anything.

Something landed on the truck.

Clear got out and gasped when she saw Sharpay,dead,on the van.

She called Chad.

Clear (over phone): GET TO RYAN FAST,SHARPAY'S DEAD.

Chad rushed to the aquarium.

Ryan was starting his shift.

Manager: Ryan, I wasn't you to feed the sharks.

Ryan: But, sir, I'm shark phobic.

Manager: Well now you can conquer your fear.

Ryan gave up:Alright.

Manager:Be careful though, he's very angry right now.

Ryan went to the closet and got the shark food. Alot of stuff fell off the top shelf and knocked Ryan down. His head connected with the wall and his head started to bleed. He didn't notice though, he got up and walked to the great whites tank.

Ryan poured some of the food in the tank and looked at his watch, only 3:00 pm and he doesn't get off until 8:00pm. He had a bad feeling about Sharpay, but he had no idea why. The rail he was leaning on broke and he fell over towards the tank.

Chad rushed into the aquarium and ran to the manager.

Chad: Where's Ryan?

Manager: He's feeding the sharks. He starting with the great white.

Chad ran to the great white's tank. The rail was broken and Chad could see some blood on the floor. He slowly walked over to the rail. He slowly looked over the rail and saw Ryan hanging from the ledge.

Chad: Ryan slowly grab my hand and keep your feet as far away from the water as possible.

Ryan grabbed Chad's hand and Chad pulled him up.

The shark jumped up to bite Ryan.

Ryan:Faster,man,faster!

Chad pulled Ryan out of the way just before the shark reached Ryan.

Ryan: Dude, that was intense.

Chad:Yeah,dude, lets bail.

Ryan: Good idea.\


	8. Chad or Taylor

Chapter 7-Chad or Taylor

RAW:Zeke was in the kitchen cooking something. I think it was crème Brule. I don't know how he fell or anything.

Cop: So I'm supposed to believe that you had nothing to do with him falling in this stove.

Taylor: Yes.

Cop: Do you have any proof?

RAW:Yeah other people were here. We could call Chad.

Cop: Go ahead.

Raw dialed Chad's number.

Chad (over phone): Hello?

RAW:Hey Chad, listen we need you to talk to the cop for a second.

Chad: Why not.

RAW handed the phone to the cop and walked to Taylor.

Taylor: Is he ok?

RAW:I think so, I heard Ryan in the background.

Cop:Alright he cleared you for now.

Ryan: Who was that?

Chad: RAW and Taylor were blamed for tossing Zeke into the stove.

Ryan: I'm going to call KC and ask about Sharpay.

Chad: You might not like the answer man.

Ryan: I still have to ask.

Chad handed him his cell phone.

Chad: Here.

Ryan: Thanks.

Clear(O.P):Hello.

Ryan: Clear, where's KC.

Clear: He took Gabriella home, but he left his cell phone in his truck. Who's this anyway and are you around Alex?

Ryan: This is Ryan and I'm not around Alex.

Clear:Uh... Ryan, I have bad news for you.

Chad tapped him on the shoulder:I'm going to go explain things to the manager.

Ryan: Go ahead Chad.

Clear: What?

Ryan: I was talking to Chad. What were you saying?

Clear:Sharpay, um, well she fell from a building and landed on the truck. That means you're next.

Ryan (held back the tears: sobbing) That can't be right.

Clear: What do you mean?

Ryan: Chad saved me from being eaten.

Clear: That means either Taylor of Chad's next.

Ryan heard a loud crash.

Clear: What was that!?

Ryan: I don't know. Just find Taylor.

Clear: Right.

Alex's head popped out of the manhole. He looked around, he didn't see any cars so he jumped out of the manhole and ran into RAW's house.

RAW: What's up dude.

Taylor: Where have you been? Clear's been calling every what 10 minutes?

Alex: Did you know Lane's dead?

RAW and Taylor (in unison): No.

Alex called Clear back and got all the info he missed from her.

Alex: RAW, we have to make sure nothing happens to Taylor.

RAW: Yes sir, Colonel Browning.

Alex: Quit fooling around.

Taylor: He hasn't quit fooling around ever since I knew him.

Ryan rushed around the corner. He found the manager kneeling beside. Ryan saw a glass everywhere and saw the shark that tried to eat him on the floor. There was a piece of glass in Chad's head.

Ryan: Chad! What happened?

Manager: Well he was explaining the situation to me and the shark banged on the glass. He kept banging and broke the glass. And you can see the outcome of that.

Ryan:(whispered)Taylor.

Manager: What.

Ryan: I gotta go.

Ryan ran out of the aquarium.

Taylor: Is it hot in here or is it just me?

RAW: Yeah its hot in here.

He turned on the ceiling fan. A knife fell behind the stove and cut the gas cord.

Alex: Doesn't that go to a little to fast?

RAW: We've been trying to get it fixed, but no one can.

The power went out.

RAW: CHRIST, WHY ME?

Alex: Where's the candles and a lighter.

RAW: Candles here and the lighters in the kitchen.

Taylor: I'll go get it.

Taylor went and found the lighter.

Taylor: Better make sure it works.

She light the lighter.

The kitchen blew up.

RAW: My parents are gonna be so ticked.

Alex looked at him.


	9. Gabi & KC togther?

Note:KC is going to sound guilty through the time talking to Gabi.

Chapter 8:Gabi & KC together?

K.C:Gabi, I'm sorry.

They were in a taxi driver to Gabriella's house.

Gabriella: What are you talking about?

K.C:I'm sorry for getting you into this mess.

Gabriella: It's not your fault.

KC:Yes it is.

Gabriella: No, its not. I paid to go to trip. It was my choice.

KC::I'm the one who pitched the idea to go on the trip.

Gabriella was shocked: I thought that RAW did.

KC:Nah, he came up with the idea though. He asked me to ask the school because he has a bad rep and wouldn't listen to him.

Gabi puts her hand on his shoulder: No one blames you.

KC:I do.

Gabi was about to start yelling at him but her cell rang.

Gabi: Hello. Hold on. KC phone.

KC:Yello.

Alex (Over phone):KC, who died after Chad and Taylor?

KC:RAW. Why? (slight pause.) Never mind don't wanna know.

Alex: One sec KC.

KC could hear RAW yelling in the background, Gabi apparently could hear to because she looked worried. The driver looked at him.

Alex: RAW calm down!

Ryan started screaming. Alex started yelling into the phone:KC, GET SOMEWHERE SAFE.

Click.

In RAW'S HOUSE

Alex: RAW calm down.

Ryan walked into the door: Whats going on?

RAW:I WON'T CALM DOWN! I'M GOING TO GET KILLED! HOW CAN I BE CALM!

He stood up. He was a little to tall. He was decapitated by the ceiling fan.

Ryan started screaming.

Back in taxi cab.(NOTE:KC is not sounding guilty anymore)

KC:Gabi, I don't think you should be around me anymore.

Gabi: This is stupid, You can't blame youself for what someone else did.

KC:That's not what I'm talking about.

Gabi: Then what are you talking about!?

KC:I'm next and I don't want you to get hurt.

Gabi: SINCE YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE TROY, I'LL TREAT YOU LIKE HIM! I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALL ALONE. You saved me so I'll help you.

KC::I'm not like Troy.

Gabi: How do you get that?

KC: Well he played basketball, was popular, and ...

Gabi: And what?

KC:He had you.

Now Gabi looked sad and felt sorry for him.

Gabi:KC I'm sorry. I never knew that you...

KC:Now you know.

He looked out the back window and saw Clear.

KC:DRIVER PULL OVER.

The driver pulled over.

Gabi:KC WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

KC:CLEAR!

Clear turned around: KC, thank goodness. I've been everywhere looking for you.

KC he gave Clear 50 Bucks.

Clear: What's this?

KC:I want you to do me a favor? Get in that cab and make sure Gabi's safe until this thing is over. That's to pay for the drive.

Clear: But, Alex told me to--

KC: Clear forget what Alex said. Just trust me, please get Gabi somewhere safe.

Clear:Alright. Reluctantly she ran and jumped in the cab and pushed the auto-lock button.

Clear: Drive.

Gabi: Wait, what about KC?

She tried to open the door, but figured out it was locked.

Then she tried to unlock it but couldn't work it.

She looked back and was scared.

KC watched Gabi trying to get out the cab but she didn't.

He was glad to. He knew if she wasn't around him then she would be safe.

KC saw Gabi's face look terrified and he looked up to see a sign falling.

CRASH!!!!!!


	10. GABI!

Chapter 9:GABI!!!

KC saw the sign falling. He jumped back and saved himself at the last second.He knew he had to call Gabi so she wouldn't worry.

KC:She might not care about him after what he just told her. Maybe that was a mistake.

He checked his pockets.

KC:Where the heck is my phone. Crap its still in the car.

He started running to his car.

Gabi: Did you see that? We have to go back.

Driver:I would listen to her if I were you, Clear.

Clear:How did you know my name? I didn't introduce myself.

He stopped at the redlight:Come on Clear you don't remember the man who helped you after Flight 180 crashes.

Gabi looked confused: Don't get me off track! Clear, we have to go back!

She tried the door.

Clear:Bludworth?

Bludworth:In the flesh.

When KC got to his truck the tow truck was leaving with it.

KC:WAIT!!

The truck stopped. KC ran and grabbed his cell phone.

KC:The batteries dead. Great now what am I supposed to do?

KC ran around the corner and bumped into someone.

KC:Hey watch where yo----- Oh, sorry dude.

Ryan: No sweat man.

KC:Hey do you have your cell phone on you.

Ryan checked his pockets.

Ryan: It's still at the aquarium.

KC:Do you think we could walk from here?

Ryan:Theres a pay phone.

KC:I don't have any more money. I gave it to Clear so she could take care of Gabi in the taxi.

Alex walked up: Good we got here before it was to late.

KC:What are you talking about?

Ryan: We knew you were next so we sent Clear to search for you. Then the phone she was on died.

KC:That explains why my batteries are dead.

Alex: So we ran here to try to help.

KC:You should have got here a second ago. I almost got crushed by a sign.

Alex:Uh-Oh.

KC:What uh-oh? (to Ryan)Uh-oh is not good is it.

Ryan shrugged.

Alex: Gabriella.

KC:What about her? Is she in trouble!? ALEX!?

Ryan P.O.V (this is the only mostly time i'll use 1st-person)

_Ryan: I've never seen KC this commanding. He starting to show people he likes Gabi. I think he showing it now because Troy's not here anymore._

END P.O.V

Alex: You said that you dodged a sign.

KC:Stay focused what about Gabriella!

Ryan P.O.V

_Ryan: That right there proves it. He does like Gabi. He never calls her Gabriella. But what is Alex trying to say._

Alex: Once you save someone on Death's list it moves them to the bottom of the list. You saved Gabriella earlier today, KC. You were at the bottom of the list, but since you saved yourself ----

KC:She's next. Alex do you have a cell phone on you?

Alex: I still have RAW's.

KC:Give it to me.

Gabi: CLEAR HOW CAN YOU JUST IGNORE THE FACT THAT WE NEED TO GO BACK!!

Clear: You saw what happened Gabi , I didn't. Believe what you want, but we can't go back. I promised to get you to a safe place and I don't break my promises.

Gabi started to cry not because of what Clear told her, but what her heart told her.

Clear climbed up to the front seat: Can you help us?

Bludworth:No, sorry Clear. This is something that KC and Gabriella there have to learn themselves.

Gabi: How did you know my name?

Bludworth smiles at Clear.


	11. Gunshots

note:I forgot about these new characters mentioned in Chap 1.(Preacher,Jake,Ash). My bad!

Chapter 11:Gunshots

KC started scratching his ear:Someone's talking about me.

Ryan:Wait a minute wasn't Ash and Preacher on the bus too.

KC:Oh yeah and Jake.

Ryan:Who was first of them.

KC:I don't know. I died before I saw them die.

Ryan:Dang!

Alex:Do you know where they are?  
KC:No. Lets just walk around until we find them.

They split up.

Ash was sitting on a bench in the park. Preacher walked up to him.

Preacher: Did you here what happened?

Ash: No what?

Preacher: Well lets see, Kelsi and Jason were crushed by the bleachers, that's why we have no school by the way, Troy was hit by a falling street light, Zeke was cooked, Lane just dissappered,Sharpay fell, Chad and Taylor blew up, and RAW is now the headless horseman.

Ash: Now I know why they call you Preacher.

Preacher: Why?

Ash: You talk way to much.

Preacher: Thank you.

Ash pushed him and he bumped into a group of guys. Tough looking guys.

Preacher: Sorry bro.

Guy 1:You're gonna be sorry.

Ash jumped up: Lets not start fighting. What's that gonna prove?

Guy 2:It's gonna prove we can beat the snot outta punks like you.

Ash: I do doubt that.

Guy 3: You talk tough for a short guy.

Ash: And you look ugly for a hillbilly.

Guy 3: What'd you just say, punk?

Ash: You heard me moron.

Preacher: Now you're talking to much, Ash.

Guy 3: I'm a make him ash in a second.

Ash: Just try it. Are you gonna go cry to your mommy?

Guy 2: Come on man, he ain't worth it.

Guy 1: Yeah, let's go.

They started walking down the street.

Ash: Yeah you better get out of here.

Preacher: Dude shut up!

The guy turned around and pulled out a gun.

Ash: HOLY---.

Gunshots are heard all around the city.


	12. Telling Gabi

Alex: Did you hear that?

Ryan: Yeah.

KC: Sounded like a gunshot.

They looked at each other.

Alex: We better hurry.

Clear: Gabi, did you hear that?

Gabi didn't say anything or move at all.

Clear: Gabi, look I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier.

Gabi: You didn't.

Clear: You're just worried about KC aren't you.

Gabi: How did you know?

Clear: I used to fell the same way about Alex. He's still alive now.

Gabi: The sign fell on him Clear! He's not alive anymore. The two people I cared about the most are both dead. There's nothing left for me.

Bludworth: I wouldn't be so sure about that. Death works in mysterious ways.

Clear: Maybe he moved out of the way.

Gabi: He didn't have enough time.

Clear: Fine be negative.

Ryan started digging in his pockets. He found his cell and Chad's.

Ryan: KC here's a cell phone so you can call Gabi.

KC: Ryan, thank you man.

Ryan: You two go and find Gabriella and Clear. I'll find the others.

KC had already started dialing Gabi's number.

Alex: Be careful man.

Ryan: You too.

Note: If anyone doesn't like cussing then I suggest you skip this part.

KC hears Gabi's voice on phone: I can't answer my phone---

He hangs up the phone.

KC:DAMN!!!!!!!!!!

Alex: Come on, lets go.

KC: Why the hell would she turn off her phone!?

Alex: She probably thinks you got killed by the sign and I don't think she knows Ryan is still alive, so she probably turned it off.

KC: Damn!

Alex: Chill and lets go.

KC: Damn!

They split up.

YOU CAN READ AGAIN.

Note: I only put in the cussing because he's ticked so don't hate me.

I'm kinda used to it though.

END NOTE.

Clear: Hey Gabi. Could I use your phone to call Alex.

Gabi hands her the phone without saying a word.

Clear: Why do you have your phone turned off. Never mind, I know why.

Clear: She doesn't want anyone to call and tell her that KC's dead.

Clear: You have a missed call.

Gabi: It doesn't matter.

Clear: It's from Chad's phone.

Gabi: It doesn't matter.

Clear: Chad's dead.

Gabi didn't say anything else.

Clear: It might've been KC.

Gabi looked at her with a blank stare: He's dead.

Clear: Fine. She dialed Ryan's number.

Ryan: Hello?

Clear: Are you around Alex?

Ryan: I was a minute ago but he left to investigate uh….. Something.

Clear: Do you know who called from Chad's phone?

Ryan: It was KC calling for Gabi. He got all mad because he couldn't get a hold of her. I think he loves.

Clear: I think that she loves him too. Ryan-

Gabi looked up.

Clear:- I need you to tell Gabi what you just told me.

Ryan: That KC loves her?

Clear: No before that.

Ryan: Oh, ok. But Clear, KC and Alex are looking for you two.

Clear: Ok. Gabi somebody needs to tell you something.

She handed the phone to Gabi.

Gabi: Hello.

Ryan: Hey Gabi.

Gabi: OMG Ryan, I thought you were dead!

Ryan: (Sadly) Almost, but thanks to Chad I'm not. Anyway do you know what happened to KC.

Gabi: (Sadly) Yeah, I saw him get crushed by the falling sign. She started to cry.

Ryan: No Gabi, come on don't waste those tears on nothing. I can hear you crying. Ouch!

Gabi (through sobs): KC dieing isn't a waste of tears!

Ryan: Oh man, Gabi I didn't mean it that way. He isn't dead.

Gabi: I saw him Ryan.

Ryan: So you think he's dead.

Gabi: Yeah.

Ryan: He's not dead. You thought I was dead and I'm not.

Gabi: But that's different. I'm not talking to him Ryan.

Ryan: I'd let you talk to him but he left with Alex.

Gabi: STOP TELLING ME LIES RYAN!

She throws the phone.

Clear: Whoa. Ryan are you still there?

Ryan: (Disappointed) She didn't believe me.

Clear: You think.

KC and Alex actually didn't find Gabi and Clear. Instead they found Preacher. He had blood on him.

KC: Preacher, what happened to you?

Preacher: Ash... He uh...

Alex: Oh crap.

KC: Where's Jake?

Preacher: I don't know.

Jake walks up behind him: Hey Preacher.

Preacher turns around: Where have you been?

Jake: What happened to you?

Preacher: Don't worry about it.

Jake: Hey, you're the guy from the newspaper.

Alex: Yeah.

Jake stood beside Preacher.

A car up the street was hit by a tree and blew up. A door flew towards them.

Alex pulled KC out of the way while Jake threw Preacher out of the way.

The door cut Jake in half and blood was sprayed on KC and Alex.

Preacher started screaming.

**All right. Read and Review and tell me if you have any suggetions. **


	13. Authors Note

Ok i thank the people that reviewed this story, but i got 12 chaps and only 3 reviews. Im runnin low on what happens next and noones reviewin this story anyway so i think ima quit this one. I might come back to it or I might not. 


	14. AN

ok i'm guessin y'all were hopin this was a new chapter. Sorry to dissapoint you, but I really am not happy with this fic adn really want to start over. Does anyone have any objectsions with that? I'm all about givin the reviewers wut that want...when they review that is...if noone reviews to this one then im deleting this one and starting over 


	15. Final Chap

6 Months Later 

KC sat on a subway train as it traveled downtown. The train was mostly empty, except for an old man, a punk girl, and a man with a guitar. The train stopped and a few people got on. The train started again and one guy almost fell over. KC had to hold back a laugh.

His phone vibrated and he pulled it out of his pocket. Gabriella sent him a text saying "Where r u?" He replied "On a subway train. She didn't text back."

KC fell onto the seat when the subway stopped. He noticed it was his stop and got off. He walked up the stairs and looked around. He was looking for a restaurant where he was meeting Gabriella. He spotted it and walked in. He saw her in the corner and walked to her.

"Hey Gabs." He said.  
"Hey KC." She stood up and hugged him. They pulled apart and sat down.

"So how you been?" KC asked.  
"Depressed, bored, you know. Same old stuff. What about you?" Gabriella said.  
"I gotta job." KC said.  
"Wow. You have a job?" Gabriella laughed.  
"What's so funny?" KC asked.  
"I'm tryin to imagine you working. You never worked, not even in school, and yet somehow you still passed."

"Well I'm seriously working now."

"Where?"

"It's a new hardware store called 'Build It' " KC said.  
"I heard about that." Gabriella said.  
"So you heard from Ryan?" KC asked.  
Gabriella shook her head. "Not since last month."

"What about Alex?"

"Oh yeah. He lives right next door to me now. With Clear." Gabriella said.  
A waiter walked over and put a drink and some rolls down. Gabriella looked at KC. "Sorry, I got hungry and thirsty."

"It's ok. Hey, how come you didn't text back?" KC asked.  
"My phone died." Gabriella said, as the waiter walked away.  
"Oh."

Across the street an 18-wheeler parked at a gas tank. The driver got out and started pumping the gas. Some skater kids skate around with cigarettes.

"How are Clear and Alex doing?" KC asked.  
"Good. They had a baby." Gabriella said, taking a sip of her drink.  
"Really?" KC said.  
"Mhm. Alexander Chance Browning."

"I've missed a lot." KC said.  
"Yeah. You have. Where'd you go anyway?" Gabriella asked.  
"I got called off to war." KC said.  
"I'm so glad you're ok." Gabriella said.  
"Thanks. Preacher was there too." KC said.  
"Where's he at?" Gabriella asked.  
"He died. Got shot by an RPG" KC said.  
"A what?" Gabriella asked, confused.  
"Rocket-propelled grenade." KC said.  
"Oh."

"Gabriella. KC. Damn it's been a while." Said a familiar voice.  
They turned to see Ryan standing there.  
"Ryan." KC smiled.  
"Hey Ryan." Gabriella said.  
KC slid over next to Gabriella and Ryan sat in his seat. "What a coincidence."

KC raised his eyebrow then lowered it. "Well we planned on bein here."

Ryan laughed and shook his head. "Lovebirds."

"We are not!" KC and Gabriella said in unison.  
"Riiiight. And I'm Lucas Grabeel." Ryan said sarcastically.  
KC rolled his eyes. "Same old Ryan."

Gabriella noticed that KC's rip was bandaged. He had on a ripped T-shirt.

"KC, what happened?'

"Huh? Oh. Nothing, I just got grazed by a bullet. I'm ok." KC said.

Across the street the trucker left the gas pumping while he went to pay for it. It spilled out of the truck and onto the ground. It went toward the skaters because of the slight hill. A skater slipped in it and fell. His cigarette fell into the gas and he burst into flame. The fire followed the gas line back to the 18-wheeler.

"It's been boring around here since you left. Nothing happens anymore." Ryan said.  
"Nothing happened when I was around." KC pointed out. A sudden boom rocked the restaurant. The customers murmured about it. The window glass exploded as a tire flew through it. It landed in the middle of the floor. KC grabbed Gabriella and pushed her down onto the seat and covered his head, ducking himself. Ryan looked up to late as the metal shard flew through the glass. It sliced into his head and stuck into the wall, bloody. He had a bloody line diagonally through his face (its from his left eye and goes diagonally down his face). He fell back and his head hit the wall, causing his face to split in half. KC sat up and looked towards him then turned away sharply. He stood up and helped Gabriella up, who started to tear up when she saw Ryan.

"Lets go!" KC said.  
"Go where?" Gabriella cried.  
"Uh...good question." KC mumbled. "This way." He grabbed her hand and rushed out the door, pulling her along.  
The store across the street had caved in and parts of the 18-wheeler were laying around the road. A car swerved to avoid a huge piece of it and KC and Gabriella were forced back inside to avoid getting hit. The car slammed into the door and blocked it.

"We're trapped!" the other customers started screaming.  
KC sniffed the air. "Oh shit." "What?" Gabriella asked.  
"I smell gas." KC said.  
"No..." Gabriella whispered.  
He pulled her into a corner, sat down with her and covered her up. A sudden boom shocked him. He realized that he was still in the booth and Ryan was alive in front of him.  
"It's been boring around here since you left. Nothing happens anymore." Ryan said.  
"Damn..." KC said.  
"What?" Ryan asked.  
KC sighed. "Not again. " "No..." Gabriella understood what he meant.  
A sudden boom rocked the restaurant. The customers murmured about it. The window glass exploded as a tire flew through it. It landed in the middle of the floor.

30 MINUTES LATER

Gale stood in front of the restaurant and held the microphone up to her mouth. "I'm Gale Weathers and behind me is the whats left of 'Tommys. Just a few minutes ago this building was standing. A nearby 18-wheeler that was hauling gas exploded causing a gas leak at Tommy's, the nearby oven was ignited and blew up. Eyewitnesses say that two young people tried to escape but had to go back in. One of these teens survived because of her friend. He was covering her, causing him to get hurt instead of her. The only survivor has agreed to make a statement."

The camera turned to a bloody Gabriella (KC's blood not hers). Her cheeks were red from crying.  
"KC was one of the best people I ever knew and the world will be a lot sadder without him. My other friend was in there too, and now he's gone too." Gabriella sobbed.

"There were others in the building when it exploded and it's a miracle that Gabriella Montez survived." Gale said.

A/N OK i finished it. But ima do a totally different version and put it up. I didn't like how I did this one (story not this chap) I think this chap is gd though.


	16. Final Chap seriously this time

Alex walked out of the kitchen and sat down on his couch. Clear walked over and sat down beside him.

"Where's the baby?"Alex asked.

"I just put him to sleep." Clear said. "Did you see the news earlier?" Alex shook his head. "No, I didn't. Why?"

"Gabriella was on it." Clear said.

"What? Why?"

"KC and Ryan died." Clear said.

"What happened?"Alex asked, sadly.

"I don't know. They didn't give any real details about KC and I really don't wanna talk about what happened to Ryan." Clear said.

"I invited her over. Hope that's ok."

Alex nodded. "Of course it is. When she supposed to come over?"

The doorbell rang and Clear got up saying "Right now."

Alex smiled a little and watched her go to the door. Not long after that she came back with Gabriella, and Alex could tell she'd been crying recently. He stood up and hugged her.

"You ok?" he asked, as he pulled away.

Gabriella shook her head. "No. Not really."

"Here sit down." Alex said, sitting back down on the couch, Clear sat beside him. Gabriella sat in a chair across from them.

"How's Chance doing?" Gabriella asked.

"He's doin good." Clear said.

"That's good."

"You wanna drink?" Alex asked.

Gabriella nodded slowly. "Yeah sure." Alex walked into the kitchen and brought her back a Mountain Dew.

"Thanks."She said, taking it.

"How you holdin up?" Clear asked.

"Honestly? Not good." Gabriella said.

"Things will get better." Alex said.

"That's easy for you to say Alex. I'm not tryin to be mean or anything but you had Clear through the whole thing. I lost them all. I have no one to talk with this about. No one to help me." Gabriella sighed.

"You've got us. We went through it before." Alex said.

"That's not what I meant." Gabriella smiled. "I meant I wish I had one of my friends here with me. Hopefully KC. He promised me he'd be ok..."

"Do you mind telling us what happened to him?" Alex asked.

Gabriella sighed. "Well..."

FLASHBACK

KC pulled Gabriella into a corner, under a table, and covered her up with his body.

"KC, don't." Gabriella said.

He put his finger to her lips then gave her a kiss on her lips. "Don't worry. I'll be ok. I promise." A sudden boom and then a long flash of heat filled the room and people started screaming. KC shifted a little and Gabriella felt a drop of sweat fall off KC and land on the side of cheek. After a few minutes, the screaming died down, and now she could only hear the sound of the flames. She rolled KC off of her, unknowingly putting out the fire on his shirt, and looked around the room. The flames caused her to look away. They were everywhere.

She nudged KC, "Hey. KC?" He didn't move. She noticed some red in his blonde hair then felt her cheek. It wasn't sweat that fell on her cheek, it was blood. KCs blood. She saw a table had a piece missing. Gabriella nervously checked for his pulse. It was weak. She pulled him back under the table and laid his head in her lap.

Gabriella wiped away the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. She heard an ambulance and fire trucks outside. She rushed out from under the table and screamed, hoping to get their attention. A chunk of the building fell and crushed the table and KC. Gabriella screamed and started to sob. A few firefighters rushed inside. They picked her up and carried her outside.

END FLASHBACK

Alex and Clear were speechless. They didn't think it was that bad.

"I don't get Death." Gabriella said.

"What do you mean?" Clear asked.

'I was on the list, right? I was supposed to die in the bus accident. It skipped me for no reason and went straight to KC." Gabriella sighed.

"Maybe he saved you and neither of u knew." Alex suggested.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I don't think so." She covered her mouth suddenly. "Where's the bathroom?"

Clear pointed to the door across the room. "Right there."

Gabriella rushed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Alex and Clear waited until she came back before asking, "Are you ok?"

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. That's been happening a lot lately."

"Why? Are you sick?' Clear asked.

"No." Gabriella hesitated. "I'm pregnant." Alex and Clear's eyes widened. Gabriella stared at them. "What?"

"That's why It skipped you. New life defeats Death." Alex said.

"Basically, if someone on the list gets pregnant then it messes up Death's list and It starts the list over." Clear said.

"Then why weren't KC and Ryan skipped?" Gabriella asked, hotly.

Alex shrugged. Clear sighed. "I don't know."

"Whose the father?" Alex asked, changing the subject.

"KC." Gabriella said.

Alex looked at the floor.

Gabriella looked out the window. "I wonder if they're still riding that bus to the stadium somewhere." Clear wondered.

"Maybe." Alex said.

"Hope they live." Gabriella sighed. "But I gotta go. I have a doctor's appointment in an hour." "Oh. Well thanks for stopping bye." Alex said.

"Anytime." Gabriella hugged them both.

"Take care." Clear said.

"You too." Gabriella said. She walked out their door just as Chance started to fuss.


End file.
